


His Second Favorite Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin is sick, Lancelot is helping.





	His Second Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Second Favorite Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Merlin is sick, Lancelot is helping.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

At the sight of Merlin still lying in bed, Lancelot leaned over and felt his forehead. “What’s the matter?”

Merlin pulled the blankets up to his chin, his body still shivering. “I think I’m sick.”

“You definitely have a fever.” Lancelot quickly removed his clothes before climbing into bed behind Merlin.

“What are you doing?” Merlin was sure his fever wasn’t the only thing causing him to shiver now. 

“It’s called spooning. It’ll help you get warm.”

With a smile on his face Merlin settled back against Lancelot. Spooning. It was definitely his second favorite thing to do with Lancelot.


End file.
